The Troll Achievement
by Timefather64
Summary: Now I will say this. Please in all of the stars in the galaxy, don't hate me. I didn't know where to put this. It was a joke that me and my friends came up randomly in school and I just had to post this here. So hopefully you enjoy this humorous/WTF fic.


***Everything that was mention is own by their rightful owners this was a joke randomly thought up enjoy I own nothing. Nothing! Disclaimer has been told. You can tell this is a troll so read if you want.***

The day came when all the people that play Skyrim and watch internet videos of random funniness join together for the coming of the greatest enemy over the ranking of 9000. Each player with hacking skills hack into the internet and video games so that they can get as many fighters as they can for the upcoming battle. A battle that only the chosen knew. A battle with the Troll God that rides a flaming zombie dragon along with his minions who are fire ninja mudcrabs that speak Chinese. This fore coming was unbelievable and highly confusing to even say "WTF". But, with success the hackers got every single person that plays MMORPG games and shooter games into the battlefield. The players were confused and raging like maniacs but stopped when the leader of the foretellers,the one who was chosen by ####classified#### to see the upcoming of the Troll God. He explains to everyone that this battle will save all dimensions from complete doom of being Trolled. No one cared,it was typical. Not even Bronies believed it. Until Celestia came by this Chosen One's side and trolled them into believing the truth. And it was true. They didn't know why this was going to happen. It seemed so confusing. But, it was true. Sadly the gamers/haters didn't believe it because they shunned Bronies,but The Chosen One said one thing that interested them far more than even making a comment the Bronies. The Troll Achievement!

The achievement that will make any gamer become a real true ultimate,over anonymous,Chuck Norris,legend. Every gamer and brony got there items, spells, guns, and swords ready. The Chosen One sent Celestia to the tumblrverse to retrieve allies just in case the battle went downhill. As she left the skies turned gray and a voice that echoed louder than Alduin and Leeroy Jenkins shook the ground and air,scaring half of the fighters. The Chosen One pointed at the sky. A portal ripped through the fabric of the air and what came out of it was the Troll God and his flaming ninja mudcrabs that speaks Chinese. The Troll God was speaking in Troll Tongue,the trolololo song. The chosen one lifts his weapon in the air and gave his speech to every single gamer and bronie and internet icon that the day of reckoning has finally came. The Troll God shall be defeated. Pointing his sword at the Troll God,who in-turn ,gave all of his enemies the Troll Face,The Chosen One activated the music of epic battles. A thousand deaths by Globus play and every single person charged at the Troll God and his flaming ninja mudcrabs with fierce battle cries. This battle was bloody,Painful,Epic,and Awesome. The flaming ninja mudcrabs that speak Chinese use epic acrobatic crab skills on some gamers and bronies that it pretty much got many to enter into the CRAB BATTLE sequence. This battle lasted for five hours straight. And then the song ended. All the gamers and bronies were defeated by the pure epicness of the flaming ninja mudcrabs that speaks Chinese and not one crab was defeated in the whole process. All hope was lost as it seemed. But The Chosen One stood up and pointed at the skies yelling that there was still hope to win this battle. There from the mighty heavens above ascended Dovahkiin (the one who made the epic rap), Chuck Norris, and Kratos,who was secretly cutting himself in the background.

They pointed at the Troll God who just stood there still not moving singing the trolololo theme and said that his day was up. Troll God stopped his song and gave a serious look at the three icons. And with the snap of his fingers the Troll God had begun the Skyrim theme song instead just to insult Dovahkiin,it was remixed into saying Troll. The three icons defeated any flaming ninja mudcrab that speaks Chinese that stood in their way. Dovahkiin kept yelling, "FUS ROH DAH!" at any flaming ninja mudcrab that got in his way. Chuck Norris roundhouse kicks the 6.5 million mudcrabs in his way. And Kratos kept doing THIS IS SPARTA! On every crab that tries to attack him. Soon in eleven hours the flaming ninja mudcrabs were unable to defeat the three ultimate icons. The Troll God was left,and with three snaps of his fingers the epic song remix ended. The three engage combat against the Troll God. But, to they're surprise the Troll God was by far the toughest being they have fought. It seemed winning was impossible. The Troll God made a Troll physic sequence in how to defeat Kratos and it worked! Kratos was defeated shocking Dovahkiin and Chuck Norris. Chuck Norris had enough. He told Dovahkiin to rap for him. And so Dovahkiin rapped while Chuck Norris entered the Chuck Stage fighting the Troll God with pure epicness and any awesome word someone can come up with. The battle was harsh and long as Chuck fought for 16 hours. The Troll God was trolling them many times but, stops and shows Chuck his watch. Chuck stops,exhausted and nearly defeated. He looks at the time,instead of 16 hours passing by it was 16 seconds that past! He was Trolling with time. Chuck rage screaming "" and collapses,defeated for the second time. (First being in "Enter The Dragon",watch it!). Dovahkiin was filled with pure rage as the Troll God said, "I used to wonder how to troll you until I took an arrow to the knee." This made Dovahkiin jump off the cliff after hearing that overused reference for an infinite number of times.

Hope was lost as it seems but, The Chosen One points up at the sky again. He tells them there is hope as the one person that nobody had recognized from before. Chuck Norris's secret mentor,Steven Roundhouse Kick. He points at the Troll God and challenges him into DDR while playing Guitar Hero,the song? Circus Waltz,the hardest and most insane song ever created by man. Troll gives him the challenge Accepted face and thus they battle with pure skills of dancing and rocking that shook the world from the game and reality. Even the author asked himself "WTF am I doing typing this?" but continues on typing. Perfects and DAMNS were being shouted out by the machine that Master Chief was dancing with Pedobear, Pyramid Head, and Slenderman in the back ground. The music was played perfectly without any misses. And when it ended Steven looks at his player score. It was higher than anyone ever imagined. He looks at player two score it was zero. He grins,but it vanishes when he saw Troll pointing at the screen again. He looks at it and gasps again. Player 1 was the Troll god the whole time and player 2 was Steven. Troll God gave him the "Problem?" face,causing Steven to yell "FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFUUUUUUUUUUU!" Everyone was done for this was too much,they never felt so pwned before. For this battle was terrible. But, a bright light shined and everyone looked up and gasped,seeing one being, one person, the only one that is respected even by Kratos if he was alive.

There riding Princess Celestia with long flowing shining blond hair smiling with happiness. Was our beloved and most awesomeness guy in all dimensions. Morgan Freeman. He looks at Troll God smiling and says one thing , "Leave." And the Troll God did as he was told and vanished. With that single word the battle ended and Morgan Freeman ended it with his godliness. Everyone returned back to their rightful places and looked at their screens on their electronics. An achievement sign poped up saying "Troll Achievement". With excitement every single person checked to see what they got. It said one thing that was impossible to rage quit on. It said "Zero Gamerscore Problem?".

The End.

**(This is by far the only achievement that is impossible to rage quit on because you just completed it and wasted every single second of your life trying to beat this guy. Thanks for reading and by the way...U MAD?)**


End file.
